


飞鸟与海

by Blackbird_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel死亡, M/M, 恶魔Dean/失去荣光的Cass, 我不知道自己在写啥, 致幻剂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 本来只是想写一下人类卡对药剂上瘾的小短篇，但不知道怎么越写越奇怪...反正看了不喜欢也别骂我就行了
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Kudos: 2





	飞鸟与海

海蓝的地面和艳红的天花板似是要融合在一起，视线里充斥着不少似有边又无边的图形互相混杂交缠试图挑战空间边界与各种几何定律一般。

哒哒哒——！房间里突然响起的声音吵醒了沉睡的天使。虽说天使从不做梦，但他却感觉自己陷入了一场格外真实的梦境之中，单手握着底下的椅子扶手，他试着前倾伸手去触摸那只在桌上跳踢哒舞的小妖精。“嘿Castiel你这个傻天使！”那还没有一只玩偶大的小妖精把目光移向了Cass，小脸气呼呼地地鼓着，小手叉着腰盯着面前这个竟敢打扰他的罪魁祸首。

一切看起来过份真实，但也过份虚假。

这是真实发生的？隐隐发痛着的大脑无疑不适合思考，混乱思绪带着他再次飘离现实，直至手腕的刺痛感敲破他小世界的墙壁。低头只见那只气呼呼的妖精咬上了他的手腕，把一阵难以形容的冰冷顺着小伤口送进了他的身体，一点点地往上攀上他的心脏、逐渐侵蚀着他整个身体。

他张了张唇想说点什么，最终却只喊出了一个名字。  
“Dean, Dean Winchester.”

他看着新的药液被灌进他的身体当中。  
这是想像出来的？Cass倚着墙壁稍稍甩了下头，努力尝试让自己可以清醒一点。他看着站于恶魔陷阱边缘的Sam将另一管新的药剂打进他的兄弟的身体中。那些他们从图书馆翻出来的净化药剂无一曾起效，它们只会令Dean开始挣扎、发出怒吼和不停地咒骂，但今天显然不一样。他安静得像不存在一样，直至Sam叫了一声他的名字，他突然笑了出声，独属恶魔的纯黑眼眸紧盯着站在一旁的Cass，他喊出了他的名字。

“Castiel.”  
他回看过去只看见本该被禁锢的恶魔站起了身。

刹那间周围变得一片漆黑和寂静，他听不到任何的声音或感受到任何可能存在的光源，他此刻什么无法确切地肯定自己是否存在。

到底什么是真实，什么又是虚假？

被置于小瓶中的天使荣光努力散发着亮光，对恶魔而言它就如同它的主人一般迷人，是一盏微弱却永不熄灭的灯，可这盏灯同时也是一柄钥匙，它是让房中唯一一个人类重拾天使身份的钥匙。

一小口的荣光能做什么？

能把一个人类从他虚幻的小世界中带回现实，又或者能把一个失去力量的天使逐渐迫得失去理智。

特制的天使手铐此刻反限制住Cass的自由，他坐在椅子上看着Dean拿着本属于他的荣光在他眼前晃了晃后收进衣服口袋之中，张了张唇却还只是又一句叹息“Dean，我相信这不是你的本意”。他沉默了一下，即使眼前人没有给出任何回应也依然继续说下去“即使成为恶魔也不能完全磨灭你的人性”。

这是一切的开端。

从第一管致幻剂被从静脉注射进身体的时候，Cass终再一次感受到身为人类的缺点，不是那些麻烦的生理需求而是各种各样负面的情绪。他挣扎过，但被抽去荣光的他怎能敌过一个恶魔？从未摄取过如此大剂量的药物让他头痛欲裂，药效发作让他忍不住开始低声啜泣，他独自在无人的房间听着每一个被他亲手杀掉的天使在他耳边指责他，愧疚地哭着说出一句又一句的对不起。

身为始作俑者的恶魔此时却换上了一副温柔的嘴脸，把他拥进怀里温柔地哄至药效开始过去，再重新换上一枝新的针筒。

“嘘⋯你会喜欢上这个的，乖天使。”他伸手抹掉Cass溢出的泪水，把他抱进怀中、额抵着额，有一下没一下地轻拍着他背给出他不多的仁慈与温柔，试图借此让脆弱的天使感觉好一点。“你会很喜欢的，相信我。”再又一次药效即将褪去、Cass脱力合上眼眸要睡去的时候，Dean吻上他唇，与他纠缠厮磨，直到他换不上气呛声而出才徐徐放开。

清醒的时间越来越少，Castiel看着自己逐渐习惯这种模式，从拒绝到逐渐离不开。眼神混浊分不清现实与幻觉，屈身在恶魔身下渴求交易更多折磨自己的药品。

他错了吗？

药瘾发作让Cass浑身发冷，脑中多了一个被扭到最大音量的收音机为他播放他所有不想回忆的错误。“Dean...”不知觉间天使的手上已布满了密密麻麻的针孔，毕竟没有人去计算日子到底过了多久，也没有人去算有多少的药被注射进他的身体里，反正只有只剩一口气剩他就会被喂上一小口荣光去修复他濒死的躯壳。

手铐早已被解开，但骄傲的天使已被折断了翅膀，蜷缩在角落里巴巴地叫着主人的名字。眼前的草地如此冰冷，阳光晒在身上却换不上丁点温暖，他不得紧抱着唯一的热源，紧点、再紧一点，像是海中落难的人一样紧扒着这唯一的木板。

仰头承下又一个亲吻，Castiel的手紧拽着Dean的衣服，小声的呜咽声如同小动物一般微弱。他浑身上下都是对方的气味。“Dean，给我。”“求你了”断断续续的话语与哀求回荡在房间中，湿热的呼吸磨红了Dean的耳朵，但Dean唯一给他的回应只有已经触上他皮肤的手“老规矩，Cass，老规矩。”

前天使的手急躁难耐地拽下恶魔的裤子、俯下头去，从第一次的抗拒到习惯花费的时间可能都不需二十八天。温暖的口腔让Dean每次被纳入时都忍不住轻叹出一口气，边缘被几翻滑舔，天使拇指抵着他柱背来回摩挲，四指蜷曲握住余下茎部撸动，双唇再次紧紧绕住它的头和茎部，轻轻用舌尖挑动尖端，嘴唇贴着他柱身上下摆动着讨好他。这般熟练让他不由想起第一次做口活的Cass，青涩得只懂含到最底，然后咳嗽着离去，泪水会短暂地洗浄那双眼眸让他看到过去，看到那个高高在上的天使伏在他的胯下取悦他。

他喜欢Castiel哭出来。没有原因，单纯喜欢。

不充份的扩张每次都会让Cass紧抱着Dean，翅膀与手用力收紧着让和对方的距离缩得更短，被修剪圆润的指甲在疼痛的催迫下还是能在对方背上留下好几道伤痕，新伤与旧伤重曡又重叠地无法消退、不愿消失，交叠着淌下鲜血。Dean格外喜欢Cass在情动时在他身上留下痕迹，一切来自Cass的强烈感觉能让他更加兴奋，齿更不留力道地在他身体的每一个角落留下一个个咬痕，把一场性爱升级成一场更高尚的仪式，让这些标记作为他们互相相爱的证明。

可荣光早会有用尽的一天，现时行走人间的天使不能满足他们如此大额度的消耗，而稀薄的荣光无法治愈破损的天使。

幻象开始重新充斥着Cass生活的每一分每一秒，Dean停下了他们不正当的交易，想逐点减少剂量让Cass可以留下更久却被难受得伤害自己的他迫得反而用上比以前更多的剂量。每一剂药剂推进他的身体都在加速他的消逝。

然而那些能藏起二千年的天使又怎会那么容易让一个别有用心的恶魔的找到？瓶中灯熄灭后却再也无法被点燃，正如人类的生命一样，即使再用心守护也无法让它重新亮起。

即使已经成为人类，拥有了与人类相同的感情、感觉和更多，成为有限与被命运玩弄的存在，但本是天使的Castiel也没有魂。天使拥有的只有灵，成为人类亦无法拥有魂，现在却甚至失去了进入虚无的资格。历史未曾发生的事无人知道后果，成为了人类的天使若死去会发生什么？  
会消散还是会什么？

利刃再次割开手腕把血液渡进天使的唇中，但不同的力量体系却怎也无法拯救对方。本质圣洁的天使连羽毛尖也在抗拒着黑暗的力量，一口恶魔血除了染红苍白的唇、更染红了他残破的羽翅。

他能感觉到他的消逝。苟且偷生的灵不如以前被他逮到时的耀眼，只能带着褪落的羽毛忽明忽暗地蜷缩在恶魔怀里。

药性已经徘徊在他身体的每一个角落，长暗的灵在离去的边缘挣扎着。他抬眸看到的不再是恶魔，而是他曾经管辖的人类，他的信仰。Dean Winchester，那个从不知道他在挣扎什么的人类。

翠绿的眼眸如同人类发展前的森林，藏匿着许多未知的陷阱把他套牢其中。

“Dean...”他抬手要伸手抚上去，手却已无力抬高太多。在最初诞生的时候他从未预计过自己会有如此的结局，天使的逝去大多是为上帝战斗到最后一刻而死去，他却不知自己会为义人而死。

染血的唇在最后带着未能被主人发现的别样爱意吻上他曾经的信仰，到最后连眼尾余光也没留下给造成这一切的恶魔。

他在黑暗中听到了海浪拍打岩沙的声音、听到了鸟儿在空中自由飞翔的羽翅拍打声，还有很多。

很多他所爱的事物的声音。  
Dean Winchester也在他的小天堂中。


End file.
